Siempre Juntos (Gruvia)
by daniela.alfaro.mai
Summary: Esta historia es un Gruvia que invente una tarde inspirada, con personajes reales de la serie, trata de la vida escolar en fairy tail juvia y gallel son nuevos en la secundaria fairy tail, pero pasaran varios problemas a lo largo de la historia tanto como amorosos como personales
1. primer encuentro

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

(Notas de la autora: los asteriscos indican otras cosas, las comillas pensamientos, los guiones acciones

Todos los personajes son creados por Hiro Mishima no son propios, anime y manga Fairy Tail, espero que les guste)

Es un día muy lluvioso afff ~~, *suspira una una peli azul* "espero que no sea culpa de Juvia, pero que más puede hacer Juvia si está muy nerviosa por lo que pasara hoy, espero que sus compañeros acepten a juvia" affff –interrumpió y saco de sus pensamientos un peli negro diciéndole lo siguiente- oye…Juvia ya vámonos deja de pensar en idioteces y vámonos.

Juvia: si Gallel-kun…."me pregunto cómo lo tomaran ellos..."

...

Mientras tanto en la secundaria de Fairy Tail:

Miraje: ¡TODOS!~ traigo una espléndida noticia el día de hoy tendremos compañeros que tipo de gente serán 3

Erza: si el director los acepto de seguro deben ser gente muy asombrosa y digna de admirar

Natsu: ehhh yo no creo eso Erza el abuelo es muy despistado y ya se está poniendo senil.

Erza: Natsu! –Dijo gritando- como te atreves a decir semejantes cosas de una persona tan admirable como el director, debería darte vergüenza

Lucy: calma Erza sabes que Natsu no lo dice con malas intenciones… "no quiero que esto se vuelva una pelea"

-tocan el timbre y todos van a sus asientos-

...

-Lega Aries-sensei -

Aries: lo siento chicos, buenos días –el grupo le responde- el día de hoy no empezaremos las clases normalmente lo lamento, pero se debe a que el día de hoy como habrán escuchado tenemos nuevos compañeros, lo siento por favor pasen.

-pasa una peli azul acompañada de un peli negro lleno de aretes-

Gray: "vaya más gente que molestia…. Esa chica…."

Natsu: "Sé que estás en ese tipo pero me gusta la"

Todo murmullo-

Aries: lo siento pero por favor podrían hacer silencio, -todos obedecen- ella es juvia Lockser –abriéndole campo a la peli azul- Juvia mmm perdón pero te sentaras junto a Gray es allá en el fondo, lo lamento.

Juvia: mucho gusto *seria y nerviosa* juvia espera llevarse bien con todos –jugando con sus dedos- …-empieza a dirigirse a su asiento y ve al apuesto peli negro- "ahhhh juvia se sentara junto a este esplendido hombre durante clases, juvia estará soñando, juvia no sabe qué hacer, juvia se enamoró a primera vista"

Aries: lo lamento Gallel-kun tu asiento será ammm delante de Juvia….

Gallel:- se dirige a su asiento y se dirige a juvia- Juvia no pienses más en estupideces y concéntrate

Juvia: * seria * si-Gallel cuándo.

...

*en el receso del almuerzo*

Gallel: Juvia ya que no conoces a nadie más, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

Juvia: Gallel-kun, Juvia lo siente por ser una carga y pasarlo preocupando

Gallel: ¡no estoy preocupado!

Juvia: Juvia se lo agradece –sonriéndole ligeramente-

*gray quien había estado cerca hablando con Natsu y los demás al ver como la peli azul sonrió "así que tú también sonríes" –se hecha sonrisa disimulada ya que la había visto seria todo el rato-*

...

Después del almuerzo

Gallel: Juvia no iré a clases y no sé hasta cuando pueda asistir tengo cosas que resolver en Phantom creo que estarás bien sola, no te preocupes son cosas de papeleo y eso

Juvia: ya veo Juvia avisara a los profesores así que ve tranquilo Gallel-kun – él se despide de ella acariciándola cual perrito y ella se despide con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirige a sentarse- "juvia no sabe qué hacer ahora está sola, que está pensando Juvia debe hacer amigos no puede estar dependiendo de Gallel-kun todo el tiempo"

Gray: -sacándola de sus pensamientos- juvia tienes un lapicero que me prestes, se me perdió el mío

Juvia: claro, Gray sama juvia le prestara –le enseña su cartuchera llena de plumas y cosas de colores diferentes- escoja uno Juvia se lo dará sin problema alguno

Gray: -se ríe disimulado- dime Gray… después de todo de ahora en adelante estaremos cerca siempre *estas palabras pusieron el mundo de la peli azul de fiesta por lo cual esta se sonrojo y quito la mirada* "que acabo de decir estaremos siempre juntos que me pasa….bueno es que tendremos los asientos cerca todo el año pero…."

...

Después de clases

Juvia: Gray-sama juvia se ira hasta mañana "juvia esta tan feliz de que vera a gray sama mañana y siempre ahhhh juvia está en un sueño hecho realidad"

Gray: adiós juvia yo me iré hasta después tengo cosas que hacer…."no sé qué trabajos debo hacer le preguntare a Lucy si ella sabe con quién me toco el proyecto" –llama por teléfono a Lucy- ¿Lucy? Tu sabes con quien me toco el proyecto es que no preste atención.

Lucy: -en llamada- si…. Moooo gray eres peor que Natsu te toco con juvia, pregúntale a ella como se pondrán de acuerdo ahora me debo ir Loke me espera...

Gray: -en llamada- espera yo no tengo el teléfono de juvia…..

Lucy:-en llamada- te lo mando por mensaje ahora me debo ir –cuelga-

Gray: -recibe el mensaje- así que este es el número…. "Me pregunto si debo llamarla"

*mientras Juvia va caminando a casa feliz por haber conocido a gray metida en sus pensamientos de como seria su boda con el terminando de esta manera el primer capítulo ( el segundo capitulo dependera si la trama gusta, asi que dependera de ustedes si sigue la historia)*


	2. El comienzo

Capítulo 2: El comienzo

(Tuve que volver a escribirlo porque no sé qué paso y se me borro Q3Q)

Al siguiente día en la mañana que a diferencia del día anterior estaba soleado y hacia buen tiempo, la peli azul ida en sus pensamientos de Gray hablando consigo misma de la siguiente manera: ah gray-sama juvia está feliz de que lo vera todos los días de ahora en adelante Juvia no sabe qué hacer para contener esta felicidad….-Gallel la golpea con el periódico y le dice- oe Juvia a este paso llegaras tarde….

Juvia: Gallel-kun ¿hoy tampoco iras al colegio?

Gallel: no aún tengo cosas que arreglar en Phamtom, Juvia estate cuidado…no sé si a ti te hagan algo –murmuro-* a lo cual juvia no escucho bien y reacciono confundida*

Juvia: gracias por preocuparse por Juvia Gallel-kun pero ella estará bien –sonriendo levente-

Gallel: ¡NO me preocupo! –Replico- es solo que siempre que te metes en problemas me termino metiendo yo también, y yo no deseo problemas...

Juvia: Juvia entiende y se cuidara….

Gallel: ahora apúrate porque si no se te hará tarde….

Juvia obedeció a esto y se alisto y se fue cuando llego al colegio

Lucy: Juviaaaa~ *a lo cual esta reacciono y la miro* Gracias a Mavis que te encuentro te toca hacer el proyecto con Gray, el ayer me llamo para preguntarme pero apuesto que él no te llamo….

Juvia: Juvia sabe que le toca el proyecto con Gray-sama "quien es ella y por qué Gray-sama la llamo, será que ella está detrás de Gray-sama si es así Juvia será de hoy en adelante la rival en el amor de Juvia"

Lucy: habla de eso con gray hoy, pero no llegara temprano por que se quedó dormido con el celular en la mano según dijo Natsu que vendrían tarde….

Juvia: ya veo….."Como sabe tanto de gray-sama Juvia la vigilara de hoy en adelante" gracias por avisarle a Juvia así no se preocupara por gray-sama, pero ¿quién eres?

Lucy: cierto aun no me presento mi nombre es Lucy Heterfilia, somos compañeras de clase….

Juvia: ahhhh mucho gusto Lucy-san….

Lucy: ah decir verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigas….

Juvia: ¿amigas?

Lucy: si, ya sabes almorzar juntas contarnos cosas….

Juvia: Juvia estará encantada de ser amiga de Lucy-san "juvia consiguió a su primera amiga, juvia es feliz" *ante esta respuesta Lucy le regalo una dulce sonrisa a la peli azul….

Lucy: ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotras? Es que hay varias que también quieren conocerte y ser tus amigas….

Juvia: claro Juvia estará encantada –le sonríe a la rubia-

Lucy: bueno luego te diré donde almorzaremos…

Y así se fueron a retirar a clases mientras Lucy le contaba a Juvia de un libro que leía, y sobre la novela que escribía esta solo la escuchaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegaron al salón Lucy se despidió de juvia y se fue con Miraje y con Erza quien no estaba muy contenta por que faltaban Natsu y Gray, y faltaba poco para entrar, mientras Lucy le contaba a Miraje por que estos no habían llegado….

Erza: ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray será que les paso algo?-preocupada-

Miraje: ahhhh oí de Lucy que Gray se quedó dormido y que Natsu lo tuvo que despertar –a lo cual Lucy exclamo diciendo el nombre de la peli blanca en señal de que no debía decir aquello-

De esta manera empezó a salir un aura de muerte y destrucción de la peli roja a lo cual toda la clase les empezó a preparar el funeral….

Lucy: ¿de qué color querrán la caja?

Miraje: ammm…..azul ¿quizá?

Mientras Natsu y Gray:

Natsu:-corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana- apúrate Gray eres ¡muy lento!

Gray:-corriendo- ¡cállate, rosadito! Además vamos al mismo paso –replico-

Natsu: ¡que dijiste bella durmiente! –Replico en señal de pelea-

Gray: nada rosadito, no tenemos tiempo de pelear, si no nos apuramos Erza nos matara…

Ante la idea ambos tragaron saliva y corrieron lo más rápido posible, de esta manera llegaron a clase una milésima de segundo antes de que fuera hora de entrar a clase, ambos aliviados vieron a Erza, hablamos en el recreo –les dijo- a lo que ambos se volvieron a ver y se fueron a sentar como los buenos estudiantes que jamás en su vida habían sido….

Gray: Juvia me toca el proyecto contigo, ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos después de clases para ponernos de acuerdo?

Juvia: claro Gray-sama…."juvia a solas con Gray-sama después de clases, juvia es feliz"

Ante esta propuesta la peli azul se pasó pensando toda la clase de lo maravilloso que era Gray, cuántos hijos tendrían, como se casarían y este tipo de cosas que si alguien que no fuera ella las escuchara pensaría que está loca. Así termino la clase y llego el recreo, y un aura de muerte y destrucción se lleva del pelo a Gray y a Natsu (Erza), a lo que todos murmuraban y apostaban quien moría primero, a quien regañarían más y cosas por el estilo.

Erza: Natsu, Gray estoy realmente decepcionada pensé que ustedes habían madurado pero me equivoque, no se pueden ni levantar temprano para venir al colegio, puede que los profesores los perdonen pero yo no, saben que odio que no tomen sus responsabilidades enserio.

Gray: erza fue mi culpa el rosad…. Digo Natsu no tiene nada que ver yo fui quien se quedó dormido.

Erza: Natsu también tiene la culpa por no asegurarse que tú durmieras temprano...

Natsu: -replicando- ehhh ni que fuera su niñera Erza, no es justo…*a lo que erza lo vio con ojos de muerte* -traga saliva-

Erza: Gray, correrás con estas pesas hasta que suene el timbre para empezar las clases –dándole unas pesas-

A lo que ambos pensaron de donde había sacado las pesas la peli roja y por qué esta las traía al colegio, gray solo accedió y empezó a correr, Natsu quien le sonríe en señal de agradecimiento, le acompaña, mientras Juvia y toda la clase veía aquel espectáculo desde la ventana.

Juvia: "ah Gray-sama tan gentil como siempre sacrificándose por sus amigos, ahhhh es tan lindo"

De esta manera termino el receso a lo cual Gray volvió a clases, se sentó y quedo dormido en su pupitre a lo que Juvia le sonríe y tapa con una sueta, y así llega la hora del almuerzo…

Juvia: "Gray-sama perdone a Juvia" –despertándolo- Gray-sama es hora que se despierte, es hora del almuerzo.

Gray: -despertándose- gracias por despertarme Juvia *y sin dejar que esta respondiera palabra se levantó y se fue con los demás chicos a lo cual Juvia despedía con la mano sin que se diese cuenta*

Lucy: -acercándose a Juvia- vamos es hora de comer –juvia asintió y siguió a la rubia- es acá *era afuera un lugar verde rodeado de flores bonitas* siéntate juvia –esta obedeció-*Llegaron Erza, Miraje, Levy y Lissana* chicas ella es Juvia, juvia ellas son Erza, Miraje, Levy y Lissana –las iba señalando con la mano una a una-

Juvia: J-Juvia está encantada de conocerlas...

Todas saludan en coro y le sonríen…

Erza: siempre es bueno conocer nuevas personas –le sonríe- espero que nos llevemos bien

Juvia: Juvia espera lo mismo –jugando con sus dedos-

Miraje: Juvia te molestare con una pregunta pero ¿Por qué te cambiaste de colegio? *a el atrevimiento de Mira todas quedaron perplejas pero guardaron silencio por que tenían curiosidad*

Juvia: Tranquila Mira-san, pues verán Juvia y Gallel-kun se cambiaron de colegio debido a que no estaban de acuerdo con muchas cosas de su anterior colegio, lo cual los metía mucho en problemas y Juvia le dijo a Gallel-kun que ella ya no quería problemas, el también correspondió a esto, y pensaron que era mejor irse a otro colegio pero tuvieron dificultades ya que venían de un colegio de mala fama todos los demás colegios pensaron que Juvia y Gallel-kun eran malos…..*ante esto todas se asombraron* ahí fue donde apareció Makarov-san y unió al colegio a Juvia y a Gallel-kun

Erza: ¡como era esperarse del director! –Exclamo con orgullo y felicidad-

Miraje: ¿problemas? Algo así como que tú y Gallel son amantes en secreto –dijo molestando-

Juvia:-sonrojada por lo dicho- N-NO… J-Juvia y Gallel no tienen ese tipo de relación….

Levy: -curiosa- pero tú no te separaste de él, el primer día…

Juvia: eso es cierto Juvia depende bastante de Gallel-kun ya que son amigos de la infancia, el siempre aun que lo niegue ah cuidado de Juvia y ella le está muy agradecida, pero ella no ve a Gallel-kun de esta manera…. Ella lo ve más…como decirlo….como un hermano…si Juvia ve a Gallel-kun como un hermano que siempre ha estado ahí para ella….

Todas escuchaban con atención y salieron del malentendido, cerca de allí estaban los chicos almorzando, que podían escuchar todo, Gray quien había estado prestando atención a lo que decía la peli azul sin darse cuenta, hermanos –pensó echándose una sonrisa para sí mismo- uno de los chicos junto a él lo miraba determinadamente a hacerlo confesar en que pensaba…

Loke: Gray ¿en qué piensas? –curioso-

Gray: nada solo me distraje…

Loke: a mí no me suena a distracción ¿será que piensas en una linda chica?

Gray: no es eso….

Natsu: Gray le tienes que agradecer a esa chica que se sienta a tu lado ammm como era que se llamaba…..ah sí Juvia, cuando ella te cobijo con su suéter para que no te resfriaras y evito que los profesores te despertaran, es más hasta leyó y fue a la pizarra por ti…-Loke sonrió pícaro-

Loke: vaya Gray me estas ganando con la nueva que es tan linda, deberías agradecerle

Gray: "hizo eso por mi…que linda" CALLATE maldito mujeriego *estuvieron hablando un largo rato de lo mujeriego que es Loke*

Y así termino el almuerzo con las chicas oyendo historias de libros de Levy y de Lucy, los chicos hablando de tonterías y Juvia y Gray empezando a tener un sentimiento distinto…..las clases comenzaron Juvia y Gray se tomaron las clases muy enserio, tanto que casi ni se hablaron y así terminaron las clases

Después de clases

Gray: Juvia, que tal si vamos a la azotea a repartirnos el trabajo

Juvia:-jugando con sus dedos por lo nerviosa- C-Claro Gray-sama…..-lo siguió hasta la azotea-

Gray:-se sienta- siéntate –esta obedece y se sienta- bien ¿cómo lo repartimos?

Juvia: G-Gray-sama si lo desea Juvia hará todo lo que usted no quiera hacer…

Gray: ¡tonta! Es un trabajo en pareja se debe dividir justamente, además si por mi fuera de querer o no, no haría el trabajo, pero no es así, así que dicho esto decidiremos ¿qué parte le toca a cada uno si?

Juvia: -feliz de la consideración que le tenía Gray- Claro gray-sama

Gray: -sonríe leve- bien yo hare los objetivos, desarrollo y conclusiones ya que es lo más pesado, tu harás el resto –juvia asintió y lo apunto en un cuadernillo de notas- lo traeremos ammm mañana ¿te parece bien?

Juvia: Claro Gray-sama déjeselo a Juvia…

Gray: bien creo que eso sería todo….-le gruñe el estómago-

Juvia: ¿Qué sonó? –curiosa-

Gray: mi estómago, no eh comido nada en todo el día, como me dormí no me dio tiempo de desayunar y yo nunca traigo almuerzo siempre se me olvida….

Juvia: eso está mal Gray-sama debe cuidarse, tome –le da una cajita del almuerzo- Juvia lo hizo para Gallel-kun pero a ella se le olvido que el hoy no venía puede comérselo Gray-sama aunque Juvia no es muy buena cocinera...

Gray: *al oír para quien era se enojó un poco* ¿así que soy la segunda opción de esta cajita del almuerzo? –replico y la tomo sin consentimiento y empezó a comer enfadado sin saber por qué-

Juvia: coma despacio Gray sama no se atragante –le ignoro-

Gray quien estaba comiendo frenéticamente para dejar sin rastro de comida a la persona a la cual le habían hecho el almuerzo, "esto sabe delicioso, vaya suerte comer algo así todos los días" –pensó y comió mas eufórico- "somos como hermanos" al recordar esto que había dicho la peli azul rio para sí mismo y comió más despacio…

Gray: -terminando de comer- Juvia tenías razón no cocinas bien * a lo cual la peli azul se entristece* cocinas excelente -con una sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que había recordado-

Juvia: -sonríe y se sonroja como si tuviera fiebre de 42 grados- Juvia se alegra que le haya gustado, Juvia es feliz, G-Gray-sama si lo desea Juvia le puede traer un almuerzo todos los días, ¿hay algo a lo que sea alérgico o no le guste para que Juvia no lo incluya en su comida? –Dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos-

Gray: Claro, me salvarías, no hay nada, pero no te obligare a nada as si lo deseas, pero tendrías que vigilarme o almorzar conmigo para asegurarte que me lo coma –dijo molestándola-

Juvia:-asiente sonrojada- J-Juvia con gusto almorzara todos los días con Gray-sama…-jugando con sus dedos-

Gray: -se ríe- era broma pero está bien es una promesa, ahora debemos irnos tenemos que llegar temprano si queremos traer la parte del proyecto mañana….

Juvia: -un poco triste- si Gray-sama….

Se fueron en silencio debido a que no querían despedirse del otro, se despidieron agitando la mano, y así cada uno se fue para su casa Juvia se fue pensando en su maravilloso gray-sama olvidándose de lo que le había dicho Gallel que se cuidara, pero a pesar de esto ella llego a salvo, gray quien llego rápidamente a su casa se tumbó en su cama…

Gray: "así que almorzaremos juntos "–ríe y una sensación de satisfacción le invadió el cuerpo- "como hermanos" –la sonrisa aumento-

Así al siguiente día entregaron el proyecto y la semana paso normalmente Gray y Juvia se estaban apegando almorzaban juntos, hacían los trabajos juntos, es decir, apenas y se separaban y así trascurrió una tranquila semana sacada de una película romántica donde ambos no podían creer lo perfecto que era aquello. A la siguiente semana regreso Gallel y asistió al colegio le hablo a Juvia normalmente, pero vio que esta y el peli negro estaban muy apegados, lo cual le causo intriga y curiosidad, tengo que hablar con Juvia –pensó en voz alta-, a lo que una chica de pelo azul corto escucho, oh no tengo que evitar que Gallel se meta en la relación de Juvia, la tengo que ayudar –pensó- ….así dándole fin al segundo capítulo…

(Notas de la autora: chan chan channn ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora?, ¿Gallel se meterá en la relación de Juvia?, ¿Qué está ocultándole tanto Gallel a Juvia? ¿Se mantendrán las cosas tan perfectas? ¿Gallel esta celoso o solo tratara de proteger a Juvia? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo que lo tuve que reescribir debido a que se me borro, espero sus comentarios y demás, gracias por seguir la historia, hasta mañana el tercer capítulo)


	3. Su encanto

Capítulo 3: Su encanto

Gallel: -pensativo- "¿será que está enamorada? O ¿solamente es un amigo?...

De esta manera empezó el pensativo amigo de la infancia a pensar las cosas ya que se había dado cuenta que el tipo de sonrisa que ella le brindaba a Fullbuster era distinta a la que le brindaba a él. La tengo que apoyar –pensó dándose una sonrisilla- su valiosa amiga de la infancia a quien él quería mucho a pesar de que lo negase estaba enamorada y él lo sabía la quería apoyar y ayudar pero primero tendría que hablar con ella, siendo así espero hasta el siguiente día….cuando el llego a la casa de Juvia esta ya se había ido y se fue al colegio a buscarla, cuando llego al colegio Levy quien el día anterior le había escuchado y pensaba que este haría algo malo quiso detenerle y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el….

Levy: ¡Gallel! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto como si no supiera-

Gallel: busco a Juvia tengo algo importante que decirle ahora me debo ir enana

Levy: "oh no seguro se dio cuenta que la ama y se le declarara y hará todo más difícil" *pensó esto ya que reciente había leído un libro con exceso de drama* ya veo "¿cómo lo detengo?" suenas como un libro que leí hace poco que trata sobre un chico al cual le gusta su amiga de la infancia pero este se da cuenta que ella le gusta hasta que ella empieza a salir con otro y él se empieza a interponer entre los dos, pero al final él se da cuenta que ella debe ser feliz con el otro chico y la deja que sea feliz ¿te suena?

Gallel: *no entendió la indirecta de la peli azul* ammm no, no soy fanático de los libros –ve a Juvia a lo lejos- me debo ir –se va antes de que la peli azul pueda decir una palabra-

Levy: ¡Gallel! Ahhhh almenas lo intente…

Gallel quien se acercó a Juvia a toda prisa por alcanzarla

Gallel: ¿Juvia? –Esta vuelve a ver y le saluda con una sonrisa- Juvia tengo algo importante que decirte…

Juvia: claro Gallel-kun Juvia le escuchara…

Gallel: ¿estas enamorada de Fulbuster? –Ante esto la peli azul se sonroja y asiente- me lo supuse, yo te escuchare si necesitas ayuda.

Juvia: Gallel-kun Juvia está feliz de que la apoye –sonríe-

Gallel: ¡No te apoyo! Solo procuro no meterme en problemas *Juvia que sabía que él estaba preocupado y que la apoyaba sinceramente le sonrió muy dulcemente y se fueron juntos a clase*

En la clase Gray quien milagrosamente estaba en su 100% vio aquella escena donde entraban juntos al salón y se molestó de gran manera, no lo soporto y fue cerca de ellos

Gray: Juvia ¿vamos a almorzar juntos?

Juvia: -sonrojada- s-si gray-sama Juvia almorzara con usted *ante esto gray hizo una sonrisa fanfarrona y volvió a ver a Gallel quien solo siguió serio hasta su asiento*

Loke quien había visto la escena se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y rio…

De esta manera paso el día típicamente como ya se había vuelto usual Gray con Juvia…. Al llegar a su casa gray se arre costó en la cama y hoyo un ruido en la cocina, fue a ver que era.

Una chica de pelo negro largo: ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo vas a quebrar!

Un chico albino: es tu culpa solo a ti se te ocurre darme eso

Gray: ¡Ultear, Lyon! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

Lyon: Gray ya llegaste ¿Cómo? Si nos diste una llave a ambos

Gray: ¿hace cuanto están en la cuidad? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Lyon: era una sorpresa no te enojes, pero sí que as crecido

Y así pasaron un gran y buen rato juntos mientras en la biblioteca de Magnolia Gallel estaba dejando unas cosas y Levy lo vio y decidió hablar con él, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba el

Levy: ¡Gallel tenemos que hablar! –Seria y con tono demandante-

Gallel: *quien supuso que tenía algo importante que decir considerando como se portaba en ese momento y como se había portado en la mañana* Claro, que deseas –respondió tranquilo-

Levy: iré directo al grano por favor no intervengas entre Juvia y Gray, sé que amas a Juvia pero no es correcto que intervengas en que ella encuentre la felicidad ¡ya encontraras a alguien más!

Gallel: -quien miraba confundido a la peli azul- yo no me interpondré en eso, porque lo haría, y yo no amo a Juvia es solo alguien a quien conozco de la infancia, más bien la apoyo- *ante lo dicho la peli azul se sonrojo de vergüenza por semejante error que había cometido* te metiste demasiado en un libro enana, cuídate por que te puedes volver loca –Gallel se fue y quedo Levy roja como tomate y avergonzada de lo que había pasado-

Al siguiente día

Todos se dirigían al colegio Ultear y Lyon le dieron la alegre noticia a Gray que se quedarían con él un tiempo a lo cual el reacciono muy bien, Juvia se dirigía al colegio y todo marchaba bien. Gray había llegado al colegio y Juvia aun iba de camino, mientras iba de camino una emboscada se acercaba a Juvia…mientras

Ultear: Lyon ve corriendo a Fairy Tail a gray se le olvido la billetera –le da la billetera y Lyon sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede-

Mientras Lyon corría, vio a lo lejos como un grupo de chicos se acercaban a una chica peli azul….

Sujeto: Juvia~ donde se habían escondido traidora, donde esta Gallel que lo necesitamos para vengarnos de ambos

Juvia: "estas deben ser las personas por las que Gallel-kun me dijo que me cuidara que querrán de Juvia y Gallel-kun" ¡Juvia no sabe de qué hablan!

Sujeto: ¿así? *la intenta atacar con un cuchillo, cuando de repente un chico albino le quita al chico el cuchillo, y le golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente ante esto otro chico intenta atacarlo, a lo cual el albino escapa fácil y le da una patada en el vientre, los demás se asustan y se van*

El albino: ¿estás bien?

Juvia: -lo mira a los ojos- Gracias por salvar a Juvia –se reverencia- ¿Juvia puede preguntar el nombre de su salvador para darle algo a cambio de salvarla?

Lyon: -le sonríe- no tranquila, ese uniforme de casualidad asistes a Fairy Tail – a lo cual ella asiente- ya veo yo voy para allá a dejarle su billetera a un tarado, ¿qué tal si para evitar que te vuelvan a atacar te acompaño? "¡que linda es!"

Juvia: Juvia estará encantada…

Así se fueron el camino hablando de muchas cosas Juvia le conto que antes ella estaba Phamtom y que tal vez por eso esas personas la atacaron, así fueron partiendo hacia Fairy Tail, Gray quien esperaba a Lyon en la entrada de Fairy Tail debido a que Ultear le había mandado un mensaje de que Lyon iba con su billetera, empezaba a perder la paciencia, cuando vio dos siluetas acercándose y las reconoció eran Juvia y Lyon quienes venían, Gray solo se molestó un poco y se quedó allí a ver que sucedía.

Lyon: -vio a Gray- Gray aquí estas –se acercó- Juvia-chan este es el pequeño idiota del que te venía hablando...

Juvia: G-Gray-sama….-se sonrojo- Juvia no sabía que usted y Lyon-san eran amigos….

Gray: Juvia ¿cómo te topaste a este tipo? Es tan insoportable me sorprende que te lo hayas aguantado… -molesto-

Juvia: G-Gray-sama Lyon-kun salvo a Juvia de unas personas que querían dañarla, vera cuando Juvia venia de camino venia en sus pensamientos y unas personas la querían atacar y justo cuando iban a atacar a Juvia con un arma Lyon kun la salvo y ahuyento a las personas malas.

Gray: ahuyento –ríe y agarra a juvia la cual se sonroja muchísimo- vamos a clases Juvia

*no le da tiempo de despedirse de Lyon y agarra la billetera y se la lleva dejando Lyon solo, así que Juvia, no creas que me rendiré fácil Gray –pensó Lyon mientras se iba- y Gray y Juvia estuvieron juntos todo el resto del día, terminando así las clases *

Juvia: -comiendo helado junto a gray, sonrojada y nerviosa- Gray-sama ¿por qué ahora jalo a juvia? Ya sabe cuándo ella estaba con Lyon,

Gray se quedó en silencio no podía responder nada porque ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, porque le incomodaba tanto que Juvia estuviera con Gallel o peor con Lyon, él sabía que ella siempre lo complacía y que estaba ahí para él, pero tal vez era algo más, y ¿si su encanto logro que el la quisiera?, Con todo esto por la mente el peli negro no dijo nada en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Juvia: Juvia lo siente no debió incomodar a Gray-sama, Juvia se va –antes de que gray pudiera detenerla, la peli azul se había ido-

Gray: "¿Qué será?" –se fue para su casa allí se encontraban Lyon y Ultear- ¡Lyon sigues aquí! –exclamo en tono de pelea mientras recordó aquella escena donde Juvia le sonreía amablemente al albino mientras caminaban, mientras Ultear no sabía que había sucedido y miraba confundida a Gray-

Lyon: si ¿algún problema? , si te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora –respondió gray mientras al verlo solo podía ver esa escena que le causaba tanta ira-

Ultear: ya vasta los dos, me deben dar una explicación cada uno de lo que paso, hoy en la mañana estaban bien y no aceptare que me den escusas para no decirme lo sucedido.-se llevó a Lyon a que le contara su parte de la historia y luego se llevó a Gray para que contara su parte-

Gray: si eso paso, sé que no tengo razones para enojarme con Lyon, pero no sé qué me pasa cada vez que lo veo recuerdo esa escena y me molesta.

Ultear: yo sé bien lo que pasa….

Gray: -confundido-* como sabia Ultear que pasaba si ni el mismo sabía que le sucedía esto era confuso para el* y bien ¿dime que pasa?

Ultear: es obvio que te gusta esa chica llamada Juvia –a lo que gray reacciono atónito pero una parte de él, sabía que era cierto-

Gray: ya veo "no debo enamorarme, debo alejarme de Juvia"

Ultear: ahora que sabes lo que es ve y arregla las cosas con Lyon.

Gray: Lyon lo lamento no sé qué me pasa pero tranquilo no volverá a pasar.

Lyon: no descuida –sonríe-

Al siguiente día Juvia estaba temprano en el colegio y llego gray ella le saludo como es normal pero el, la ignoro, y antes del almuerzo él le dijo que no iba a comer con ella lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez su pregunta del día anterior lo había molestado, y empezó a culparse y enfadarse consigo misma, anduvo deprimida todo el día tanto que ni con Lucy y las demás quiso almorzar, mientras los chicos ven llegar a Gray y sentarse un poco confundidos pero alegres de que almuerce con ellos…

Loke: vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí si no es al casanova

Gray: no estoy de ánimos para tus jueguitos Loke –deprimido debido a que no le gustaba darle la espalda a la peli azul, le hacía falta, quería hablar con ella, comer de su deliciosa comida, verla reír, sonrojarse-

Loke: uhhh parece que algo malo paso.

Gray: no pasó nada, es solo que…. *callo y se recostó en el piso, los demás como lo conocían tan bien se dieron una idea de lo que sucedía, y sabían o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos presentía que el temía amarla y no ser correspondido, pero también sabían que eso también era una tortura para él, el no tenerla cerca*

Termino el almuerzo entre silencios y murmullos de lo que había pasado entre Gray y Juvia y la tristeza hizo que se pasaran las clases sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando Gray iba saliendo vio a que Lyon estaba en la entrada y decidió no salir, y vio salir a Juvia quien saludaba a Lyon con una dulce sonrisa y se iba caminado con él lo que molesto aún más a Gray, que de todas maneras no estaba de buen humor, porque aquel plan que había hecho para olvidarla no le estaba funcionando, y así pasaron los días el negando sus sentimientos, y viendo como el albino iba a recoger a la peli azul lo cual le causaba gran molestia más de lo usual y se preguntaba ¿por qué en lugar de olvidarla la paso recordando todo el día?, ¿por qué le molestaba aquella escena más que lo usual?,¿sería por qué si la perdía que sería de el?, ¿qué haría?, ante esta idea recordó lo que le había dicho Ul antes de morir "gray cuando quieras algo persíguelo aunque tengas dudas de ello, no te rindas hasta dar la pelea completa" a lo que gray se armó de valor un día y se fue detrás de ellos corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos, se tropezó mil y un veces pero iba corriendo tratar a tratar de encontrar y a la peli azul y a su amigo de la infancia, para evitar perderla….dándole así fin al tercer capítulo.

Notas de la autora: que pasara ahora o3o espero que les haya gustado este capítulo publicare el 4 hasta el jueves así que téngame paciencia, por que estaré ocupadita pero habrá capitulo, son bien recibidos comentarios y demás c: los veré el jueves c:


	4. La Desicion

Capitulo 4: La decisión

Mientras Gray iba corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana cayéndose y levantándose seguidamente por encontrar a aquella chica antes de que fuera tarde y ella se enamorase de Lyon, Juvia y Lyon iban caminado por un parque…

Lyon: Juvia creo que ya es tiempo que pregunte pero ¿te gusta alguien?

Juvia: -se sonroja, empieza a jugar con sus dedos y asiente- P-Pero Juvia cree que esa persona está enojada con ella, porque el ah estado ignorando a Juvia varios días…

Lyon: esa persona es Gray, verdad –Juvia se sonroja más y asiente un poco confundida sobre como el albino se había dado cuenta- Juvia, sabes yo creo que él se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos y para no lastimarte diciéndote que no podía aceptar esos sentimientos decidió alejarse de ti, no creo que hayas hecho nada malo, sino que más bien el trata de no lastimarte…

Juvia: -triste por lo dicho- Juvia entiende lo que quiere decir Lyon-kun, pero olvidar a Gray-sama no es algo que ella pueda hacer de un día para otro y ella se quiere esforzar para ganar el corazón de Gray-sama….

Lyon: Juvia, el ya no se acercara a ti, por favor mira que lo digo por tu bien, escúchame que yo deseo lo mejor de ti porque tu….tú me gustas –a lo que Juvia reacciono perpleja- por favor se mi novia y olvida a ese idiota de Gray que no sabe lo que es bueno…..-se le empezó a acercar-

A lo lejos un peli negro se acercaba a toda prisa cuando escucho una palabra a la que le temía, Y vio como el albino se acercaba a la peli azul, él no se podía mover quería intervenir o irse pero también quería ver que sucedía, que le diría aquella peli azul al albino, todo esto pasaba por su mente y no se podía mover de donde se encontraba quedo observando perplejo sin saber que hacer o que decir…

Juvia: deje que Juvia lo piense, ella hablara con Gray-sama y si él le dice lo que Lyon-kun le dijo hoy a Juvia, ella pensara que hacer de ahora en adelante, Juvia no puede asegurarle nada a Lyon-kun, ella lo siente….

Lyon: ya veo –le dirige una sonrisa y se va sin despedirse-

Gray quien había visto la escena no sabía cómo reaccionar no escucho lo que la peli azul dijo pero como vio al albino irse, pensó que era una buena oportunidad para él y se fue acercando lentamente a la peli azul.

Gray: Juvia ¿qué haces aquí? –disimulando lo sucio y golpeado que estaba-

Juvia: G-Gray-sama –se sonroja y al ver como andaba se preocupa- Juvia estaba aquí con Lyon-kun pero ya no importa, pero ¿Qué le paso?

Gray: nada en especial….

Juvia: gray-sama siéntese Juvia ira por un botiquín de auxilio para curarle "tengo que curarle rápido, pero aun sucio y con cortadas se ve bien, ahhhh Gray-sama" –se va por el botiquín-

Gray: -se sienta y la espera; empieza a oír murmullos en los arbustos-

Sujeto: Juraría que vi a Juvia por aquí

Sujeto 2: eres una inútil como se supone que sabremos si ese tipo se quiere meter o no si tú la pierdes de vista…

Sujeto: ah mira es Gray

Sujeto 2: ¿dónde?

Sujeto: Juraría que lo vi allí –señala-

Sujeto: ah ya lo vi

Gray: "esas voces son ¿Levy? Y ammm la otra voz es de… ¿qué harán aquí?"

Juvia va llegando con el botiquín a toda prisa y gray se percata de que ahí viene y se levanta a toda prisa agarra a Juvia de la mano, que hace Gray-sama –pregunto Juvia- solo sígueme-contesto- "Juvia va corriendo con Gray-sama, d O, ahhhh Juvia no sabe qué hacer" –ante esto se sonroja y sigue corriendo- finalmente llegan a un lugar muy cerrado lejos de todo mundo

Gray: disculpa por eso pero teníamos que correr….

Juvia: -curiosa y nerviosa- ¿P-Por qué?

Gray: Levy y…. Gallel te estaban espiando….

Juvia: ¿GALLEL-KUN? –casi gritando-

Gray: baja la voz que nos encontraran –oyen pasos cerca y se van sigilosamente más adentro y llegan a un almacén y se esconden allí-

Juvia: ¿por qué seguirán a Juvia? –pregunta nerviosa al estar encerrada con gray en un espacio tan reducido-

Gray: no lo sé….pero –escuchan unos pasos cerca-

Gallel: ¿Qué pasa enana?

Levy: creí escuchar la voz de Juvia por aquí… creo que me lo imagine…

Gallel: vámonos no se para que me arrastraste a vigilar a Juvia como ninja, estamos perdiendo el tiempo yo ya me voy –se empieza a ir-

Levy: e-espera Gallel –se va detrás de el-

Gray: parece que se fueron, esperemos un rato y salimos de aquí….

Juvia: si Gray-sama…-le empezó a curar las heridas con el botiquín-

Gray: ¡auch! Eso duele "cuando está cerca se ve mejor de lo normal"

Juvia: Juvia lo siente –se inclina para pedirle perdón pero como Juvia estaba tan nerviosa retrocedió para darse un poco de espacio, a lo que sin darse cuenta se resbalo-

Gray: ¡cuidado! –Trata de apañarla o ayudar a que no se caiga-

Se caen los dos y cuando abren los ojos sus labios se están rosando a lo que ambos se quedaron atónitos…

Juvia: "Juvia se va a morir su corazón late muy rápido y se siente como si tuviera fiebre, pero Juvia es feliz, se está dando un beso con Gray-sama"

Gray: "¿Qué hago?" –se sonrojo un poco y se levantó- perdón Juvia no fue mi intención….

Juvia: Juvia también lo siente Gray-sama debido al descuido de ella paso esto….

Gray la estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando ambos escucharon como alguien trancaba la puerta de aquel lugar con llave, a lo cual ambos se vieron con gran preocupación, Juvia se levantó más a prisa y Gray se fue a tratar de abrir la puerta pero cuando la intento abrir estaba cerrada con llave….

Gray: ¡oeeee! ¿Alguien me escucha?...-nadie responde-

Juvia: ¿qué hacemos?

Gray: esto es un almacén no, significa que hasta mañana en la mañana lo abren, hasta entonces estaremos aquí, por dicha mañana es sábado….

Juvia: si…espere hasta mañana… "eso significa que Juvia estará toda la noche con Gray-sama ella es feliz" –ante la idea se sonroja-

Gray: si hasta mañana…" ¿Qué se supone que haga?...cierto yo me iba a declarar pero ¿en qué momento se supone que lo haga?" –la veía fijamente a los ojos y cuando esta se percató se sonrojo y desvió el rostro-

Juvia: "Juvia no sabe qué hacer, será que Juvia puede decirle a Gray-sama sus sentimientos"

Gray: "no es tiempo para estar dudando lo hare ahora que puedo y nadie me interrumpirá" Juvia…

Juvia: s-si Gray-sama….

Gray: Juvia lamento haberme alejado de ti, veras yo me di cuenta que tenía un gran afecto por ti y trate de alejarme para que este afecto ya no creciera y termino siendo totalmente lo opuesto….Juvia yo estoy enamorado de ti….

Juvia:-roja como tomate sin saber qué hacer ni decir empieza a jugar con los dedos-

Gray: Juvia se mi novia

Juvia: "juvia no lo puede creer, acaso estará soñando" –se golpea la cara a lo cual gray reacciona confundido-

Gray: ¿por qué haces eso?

Juvia: porque Juvia piensa que es un sueño del cual se despertara en cual quier momento ya que ella está muy enamorada de Gray-sama….-gray la interrumpe dándole un beso a lo cual ella queda perpleja- "Juvia estará soñando"

Gray: -interrumpe el beso- tomare eso como un si –la vuelve a besar, a lo que esta corresponde cuando el beso se acaba este le sonríe a lo que esta se sonroja- Juvia no te apenes, yo no muerdo –a lo cual esta se sonroja pero en lugar de quitarse lo abraza-

Juvia: -abrazándolo sonrojada y con su corazón que late muy rápido- Gray-sama Juvia es feliz, esto le parece un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Juvia promete que será buena novia, y que hará que Gray-sama sea tan feliz como ella lo está siendo el día de hoy.

Gray: -sonríe para sí mismo- entendido si me defraudas veras las consecuencias Juvia…. – abrazándola fuertemente-

Gray no podía creer lo feliz que era, el ¿el frio Gray Fullbuster estaba enamorado? y estaba actuando como otra persona totalmente guiado por los instintos, diciendo y haciendo cosas que normalmente pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlas o decirlas, pero esta era la realidad una realidad digna de un cuento de romance donde todo seguía un buen curso hasta ahora…. Mientras iba un albino caminando por Magnolia cuando un chico lleno de aretes le vio y se acercó a el…

Gallel: oye ¿eres Lyon? –Pregunta en pose de pelea-

Lyon: si y tu ¿quién eres?

Gallel: mi nombre es Gallel…-el albino reacciono ante el nombre ya que lo había oído mencionar varias veces de Juvia- sabes donde esta Juvia no ha llegado a su apartamento y no tengo idea de donde esta…

Lyon: ¿Qué? –Replico- "¿y si le paso algo? Mierda seria mi culpa la deje sola sin decir nada como se me ocurrió dejar a una dama sola, acaso estoy demente"

Entre estos pensamientos el albino se alteró a lo que Gallel hablo:

Gallel: Mierda si tú no sabes donde esta quien sabrá… ¿será que esos tipos la atraparon?

Lyon: -perplejo por lo dicho- ¿Los tipos que la atacaron la ves pasada? –dijo casi gritando-

Gallel: no me grites te escucho pero ¿cómo sabes de eso?

Lyon: Lose porque yo la rescate….

Gallel: si ese es el caso también vendrán a vengarse de ti….

Lyon: pero ¿porque la atacaron? ¿Ella que hizo?

Gallel: ella no hizo nada malo todo es mi culpa, si me hubiera percatado de eso antes nada de esto pasaría y nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado…

Lyon: pero dime de una vez que es no ves que ahora yo también estoy envuelto en esto…

Gallel: pero antes busquemos a Juvia ya que han pasado tres horas y no vienen ni por ti ni por mí… -a lo que asiente el albino-

Mientras Gray y Juvia están en el almacén sentados junto al otro agarrados de la mano y han hablado de muchísimas cosas, sin saber que pasa afuera y que el albino y el peli negro andan buscando a Juvia para que el peli negro le confiese algo verdaderamente importante… la razón por la que se debía cuidar… mientras el albino y el peli negro llegaron cerca del almacén….

Gallel y Lyon: ¡Juviaaaa! –gritando-

Juvia: ¡Gallel-kun, Lyon-kun! ¿Son ustedes?

Gallel: si ¿dónde estás?

Juvia: Juvia y Gray-sama están atrapados en este almacén por favor ayúdenlos

Lyon: ¿Qué también Gray? ¿Están bien?

Gray: -gritando- si estamos bien pero estaríamos mejor si nos sacaran de aquí ¿no crees Lyon?

Lyon: tan simpático como siempre Gray, esperen nos un momento iremos a que alguien nos abra este almacén…-se va a traer las llaves del almacén o a un encargado que les abra la puerta de aquel almacén-

Lyon se fue a toda prisa y cuando encontró a una de las personas que trabajaba a allí se dirigió a ella lo más rápido que pudo

Lyon:-llamando la atención- eh señor ¿usted trabaja acá verdad?

Señor: si ¿en qué puedo ayudarte muchachito?

Lyon: es que dos de mis amigos se quedaron encerrados en un almacén…

Señor: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Un almacén? ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Estos dos se dirigen al almacén del que hace guardia Gallel…

Señor: Jóvenes tranquilos ya abriré la puerta –inserta la llave y abre el cerrojo abriendo así la puerta-

Gray y Juvia salen del almacén….

Señor: estos jóvenes quien sabe que hacían allí dentro –ríe, a lo que Juvia se sonroja- es una broma señorita siempre es un gusto ayudar….

Los cuatro se inclinaron en señal de agradecimiento a lo que el viejo sonríe y se va alegre de la señal de agradecimiento de estos jóvenes…

Gallel: Juvia tenemos algo de qué hablar, tengo algo que confesarte, Lyon escuchara ya que él te salvo y eso lo involucro a él también en esto… -Juvia asiente sin decir palabra- vamos….

Gray: esperen yo también iré y escuchare, no planeo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… yo también quiero saber ¿qué es?…..y ¿por qué atacaron a Juvia?...

Gallel: ¿estás seguro? –a lo que Gray asiente determinado- Juvia ¿tú que dices?

Juvia: si Gray-sama lo desea Juvia no se lo impedirá…

Gallel: bien dejado esto claro vamos….

Se fueron los cuatro en silencio todo el camino, llegaron a la casa de Gallel este les indico que entraran, así todos entraron y se sentaron donde les apeteció, en completo silencio….

Gallel: iré a traer todo lo que necesito para contarles lo que les contare… -se retiró dejándolos a los 3 solos….

Gray: Lyon, Juvia y yo somos novios –sonrisa decidida-

Lyon: -perplejo- ¿Qué?...

Juvia: -interrumpe a Lyon- creo que no es momento para discutir el tema Gray-sama Lyon-kun…

Gray: -asiente- tienes razón lo lamente –satisfecho de haberle dicho eso al albino-

Juvia: -preocupada- ahí viene Gallel-kun….

Todos los miran y este llega con una daga, unas fotos y unos utensilios como cuerdas, cartas, anillos y más cosas de este tipo; entre todas las cosas había algo que a todos les llamo la atención que decía Carta para Juvia, a lo cual todos atónitos esperaron a que el peli negro se sentara cuando este se sentó, no hizo nada más que decir lo siguiente:

Gallel: Juvia, yo lo lamento, pero hay algo que debo confesarte…. y eso es….

Y de esta manera se termina el cuarto capítulo dejando por confesar a Gallel sobre lo que sucede...

Nota de la autora: soy malvada buajajajaja xD el capítulo fue puro fetichismo mío y cursilerías pero deje el suspenso para el final, ¿qué creen que confesara Gallel? ¿Seguirá todo color de rosa?, espero que les haya gustado hasta el siguiente capitulo….


	5. La confesion de un amigo

Capítulo 5: la confesión de un amigo…

Aquella habitación estaba en silencio esperando a que el peli negro hablara cuando se interrumpió solo y volvió a repetir de una manera dudosa

Gallel: Juvia, yo lo lamento, pero hay algo que debo confesarte…. y eso es lo siguiente:

Recuerdas que te conté acerca de cómo te encontré huérfana en aquel callejón donde nadie se dignaba a mirarte –a lo que ella asiente- bueno no es así del todo, pero antes de hablar les pediré que no me interrumpan ya que necesito contar la historia con fluidez –a lo que todos asienten- bien como decía, aquel día hace 10 años, iba vagando por los confines de Magnolia cuando oí gritos provenientes de una casa y vi como una señora dejaba a su hija en un callejón cuidado que alguien la viese, vi a donde se dirigía la señora y esta se fue a su hogar donde en el lecho del piso estaba su marido muerto y ella se echó a llorar, ahí fue donde una mano llego y la asesino… como vi que alguien se aproximaba iba a huir, pero vi a aquella niña y decidí llevármela conmigo junto con las pertenecías que había dejado su madre para ella, entre ellas vi que la niña se llamaba Juvia, la crie conmigo como si fuera mi hermana, a los días fui al lugar donde había sucedido aquello y vi algo que antes no había notado que era esta carta –la señala- como sea, como éramos pobres y yo no era de buena fama debido a que tenía mi pasado nos costó mucho seguir adelante, pero lo hicimos, un día Phamtom se acercó a mí y nos tendió la mano para estar en su orfanato y estudiar en su escuela y colegio, nos trataba mejor que a muchos ya que éramos más obedientes que los demás, pasaron años y yo no me atreví a decirte nada con respecto a tus padres, pensé que era mejor decirte que ya no estaban en lugar de preocuparte sobre las razones por las que paso todo aquello, un día después de una pelea con mi pandilla de Phamtom fui a un lugar en el techo cuando oí que Phamtom nos había acogido por una razón tus padres te dejaron un dinero a ti Juvia o al menos eso imagino ya que solo dijeron que era algo para que tu vida fuera buena tanto yo como los secuaces de Phamtom pensamos que era dinero, en fin, ellos sabían que los andaban buscando, aun no se la razón pero ellos dejaron todo arreglado para que tu vivieras una vida cómoda, pero Phamtom se dio cuenta que nosotros aun no nos enterábamos y quería quitarte la carta donde decía aquello por lo cual habían matado a tus padres, y Phamtom no quería eso, sino lo que quería era el dinero que tus padres te dejaron para luego deshacerse de nosotros, en ese momento me baje del techo y uno de los secuaces de Phamtom se había dado cuenta que yo había oído todo aquello, por eso ese día fui directo a donde ti corriendo diciendo que ya no podía seguir más allí que debíamos salirnos de ahí e ir a un lugar mejor, tú me seguiste sin titubear debido a que creíste en mis palabras y tú ya pensabas que ese lugar seguía muchas cosas equivocadas, ese día nos fuimos de Phamtom y estuvimos vagando por Magnolia donde después de semanas de andar como mendigos y sin resultados de donde quedarnos ni donde estudiar llego el anciano y nos habló de Fairy Tail, y nos acogió, unos días más tarde el me pregunto sobre nuestra historia y yo le conté todo lo anteriormente dicho, él se asombró y ahora nos trata de ayudar con nuestra situación, pero Juvia no nos pueden ayudar si no sabemos toda la verdad, es por eso que, -le da la carta y el álbum de fotos- te lo ruego léelo y cuéntanos para salir de esto todos juntos aun que nos hayamos metido en este embrollo por separado….

Juvia: -con lágrimas en sus ojos- Gallel-kun me has estado cuidando todos estos años siempre Juvia no sabe cómo pagarle esta eternamente agradecida, ella lo leerá en voz alta así que por favor no la interrumpan. – todos asienten, agarra la carta, la abre- "_Querida Juvia si estás leyendo esto significa que ni tu padre ni yo estamos vivos, espero que hayas tenido una buena vida y que vivas feliz y al máximo con la persona que te recogió el día de nuestra muerte, Juvia sé que habrás tenido momentos difíciles al ser una niña cuyos padres murieron, pero aquí en esta carta te explicare las razones, tu padre y yo toda la vida hemos sido dedicados, y de buen corazón, un día tu padre trajo a una persona a nuestra casa, esa persona era un mendigo del cual tu padre se apiado de buen corazón de él, el mendigo era un poco extraño, como describirlo no era una persona ordinaria siempre sumido en sus pensamientos, pocas veces nos dirigía la palabra a tu padre o a mí, si no era para decir "Gracias" así paso el tiempo y con el tiempo me di cuenta que el mendigo cambiaba de temperamento con rapidez y una vez que lo hice enojar por que dije algo que no le gusto el me grito diciendo groserías, y casi me pega; pero justo cuando iba a golpearme volvió en sí y pedio perdón, le dije a tu padre de lo sucedió y le dije que esta persona debía irse, yo estaba embarazada de ti, que sería de mi si un día enloquecía y me pegaba de una manera que terminaría matándome o lo que hubiera sido peor matándote, tu padre decidió hablar con él a solas, al final tu padre le dio otra oportunidad ya que sabía que el mendigo había tenido una vida difícil yo me enfade, pero con el tiempo perdone aquella decisión ya que él estaba siendo más humano conmigo, hasta que un día estaba cocinando, ya faltaba poco para que nacieras, y sentí una caricia en el cuello, pensé q era tu padre y reí y dije su nombre "Silver" a lo que él se enojó y reacciono eufórico diciendo me lo siguiente "¿Por qué? Ya llevo casi un año acá y tú no hay forma que te enamores de mí, me hice más hombre por ti, ¿no entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti?, Sora…. " quede atónita y no supe que hacer, hui y me tope a tu padre que ya iba para la casa, cuando le conté lo sucedido se enojó como nunca antes y hecho de nuestro hogar a aquella persona, me alegre de ello por meses y tu naciste, pero en la ciudad nos habían informado que aquella persona nos estaba buscando, a lo que tu padre y yo decidimos cambiar de ciudad, y pasaron dos años en esos años no dejamos el miedo que llegara el a hacernos algún daño y estuvimos viviendo con miedo, lo que había pasado era que por haber hecho una gracia causamos una desgracia, y ahora vivíamos con temor, no sabíamos que hacer pero supusimos que ya aquella persona se había cansado de buscarnos, cuando un día tocaron a mi puerta y era un señor bien vestido, de gran formalidad le abrí y hable con él, llego tu padre y apenas vio a tu padre saco una navaja tu padre me dijo que escondiera y fui a esconderte, y sabrás lo que paso el resto, Juvia tanto tu padre como yo te amamos hasta el final, lamento no estar ahí para ti…escribí esto con mis últimos alientos TE AMAMOS…" _-juvia se hecha a llorar como niña a lo que gray la abraza- ya no dice nada más ….

Gallel: la persona que los mato seguramente tampoco existe, así que por eso huian….es mi culpa por no haberte dicho esto antes Juvia a si nada de esto habría pasado….

Juvia: Juvia no piensa que Gallel-kun tenga la culpa, el solo hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor para ella –llorando-

Lyon: pero no entiendo por qué el padre de Juvia dejo que ese tipo se quedara aun habiendo gritado a su esposa, que persona cuerda hace eso…-replico-

Gray: Lyon cállate, no estamos en posición de opinar –haciéndole conciencia que Juvia estaba allí y estaba llorando-

Lyon: y bien en ¿dónde está el supuesto dinero o lo que sea que quiere Phamtom? –replico-

Gallel: aquí - señala el álbum de fotos a lo que Gray y Lyon le miran como si estuviera loco- no es un álbum de fotos, yo también lo pensé por años pero no es porque una vez cuando lo intente abrir no pude, es una caja miren –trata de abrirlo-

Lyon: ya veo, pero ¿por dónde se abre? –replica-

Gallel: por acá pero no se puede abrir sin una llave –a lo que Juvia reacciona-

Juvia: -tratando de ya no llorar más- Juvia tiene esa llave, nunca supo para que era así que solamente la guardo….

Lyon: y ¿dónde está?

Juvia: en la casa de Juvia….

Gallel: que esperamos vamos para haya…

Todos asintieron y se llevaron la carta y el álbum con las demás cosas a la casa de Juvia, antes de irse Gray no quería ver a su novia llorando así que la beso para que esta se contentara un poco y esta reacciono sin saber que hacer pensando mil y un cosas, a lo que Lyon reacciono celoso, y fueron todo el camino hablando de otras cosas, dejando lo que habían hablado en la casa de Gallel, cuando llegaron a la casa de Juvia y se sentaron donde les complacía Juvia fue a traer la llave y mientras ella no estaba se quedaron los chicos hablando..

Gallel: seré directo y sin rodeos ¿acaso tú y Juvia son novios? – a lo que el albino y el peli negro reaccionaron-

Gray: si… ¿Cómo supiste?

Gallel: ¿aun preguntas? Si antes la abrazaste y besaste, además me pareció extraño que estuvieras encerrado con ella en un armario y también está que aceptaste ori algo que no te conviene ni te beneficia en nada, más bien te podría meter en problemas, como sea, si lo son o no, no es problema mío solo no la lastimes…

Gray: jamás….

Se acercaba Juvia con la llave tranquilamente y se sentó junto a su amado...

Juvia: Juvia abrirá la caja…-todos asienten y ella abre la caja-

Gallel: pero ¿qué significa esto?

Todos atónitos de esto no saben qué hacer ni decir….

Gray: creo que le debemos ir a contar de esto al abuelo….

Todos obedecieron y se fueron en silencio de aquello a Fairy Tail….cuando llegaron al colegio se dirigieron a la oficina del anciano y tocaron la puerta este les dijo que entraran….

Makarov: Gray, Juvia, Gallel y Lyon de Lamia Scale ¿qué sorpresa que los trae por aquí?

Gallel: Recuerda lo que le había contado sobre el pasado de Juvia y Mío, estas dos personas se involucraron ante diferentes circunstancias por esto mismo y ahora finalmente le conté todo a Juvia, abrimos la caja.

Makarov: me alegra que le hayas contado todo, aunque luego Gray y Lyon me tendrán que responder a como se metieron en esto, y bien ¿Qué ahí en la caja?

Gray: precisamente por eso vinimos Juvia enséñale…. –ella obedece y abre la caja-

Makarov: -se hecha una risa- ahhhh esto me pregunto que dirá Phamtom cuando lo vea –se ríe- de ahora en más nos encargaremos juntos de esto….

Dando así fin al 5 capitulo….

Autora: noooooo se acerca al final…. y aún falta cosas por pasar jajaja espero que les haya gustado, y tranquilos que ya llegara el momento donde haya mas gruvia solo que ahorita estamos en la parte seria de la historia, como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios... Hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. La promesa

Capitulo 6: La promesa.

Ante la risa de del anciano todos sabían o suponían que este tenia un plan para que aquel sujeto dejase a los cuatro en paz, en especial a Juvia a quien quería arrebatarle aquello, a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta del anciano…

Makarov: Todos les voy a dar un plan les aconsejo que se apeguen a el y no cambien nada, ¿entendido? – a lo que todos asienten- en especial tu gray, que te metiste en esto sin necesidad de nada…. –todos asienten y esperan a que el hable-

Después de 2 largas horas del contar el y explicar el plan con todos replicando sus puntos de vista hacerca de este plan, finalmente todos salieron en lo que cabe decir de la palabra "satisfechos" llendose cada quien para su casa,Makarov, Lyon y Gallel se fueron primero, ahora solo quedaban Juvia y Gray.

Juvia: Gray-sama esta seguro de que desea meterse en esto , Juvia no quiere que nada malo le suceda, Juvia esta preocupada – triste, nerviosa y preocupada-

Gray: de que hablas claro que estoy seguro, además no hago esto solo por ti sino por tus padres que se murieron por que ellos me recuerdan a alguien que por buena le paso una desgracia "Ul", además quien sabe a cuantos de Phamtom utilizo ese tipo con fines codiciosos Juvia, cual quier persona que tenga algo de moral si puede hacer algo al respecto lo hace, asi que no te preocupes….

Juvia: ya veo Juvia entiende, pero por favor si algo no va de acuerdo al plan de Makarov-sama huya y deje a Juvia votada – jugando con sus dedos-

Gray: -molesto- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI JUVIA! Nunca, nunca mas entendiste…

Juvia: -reacciona asustada ya que el nunca la había tratado de esta manera- Juvia lo siente por decir una tontería, ella promete no volver a decir algo asi nunca mas…. "Juvia es una tonta ahora Gray-sama la odiara y terminara la relación" Juvia en verdad lo lamenta….

Gray: no te disculpes solo no lo vuelvas a repetir, Juvia yo te amo…. Hemos pasado medio año juntos y te amo mas que a nada ni a nadie, pensé que jamas sentiría esto por alguien, eres la primera persona por la que me siento asi, y espero que seas la única, Juvia, prométeme una cosa…..

Juvia:-sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente- C-Claro Gray-sama ella prometerá lo que sea –Tragando saliva-

Gray: Juvia, prométeme que tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos, sin importar lo que pase… " que estoy diciendo no estoy actuando normalmente, pero esto es lo que dicta mi corazón"

Juvia: -nerviosa, alterada, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos- ¿siempre? ¿para siempre? –a lo cual gray asiente ya sintiendo pena de lo que había dicho que salio de sus pensamientos sin consentimiento alguno- Juvia lo promete –le brinda una sonrisa calida llena de nervios y alteración-

Gray: me alegro –su cuerpo reacciona y la besa- Juvia ya no tienes escapatoria…

Ante estas palabras se quedaron un largo tiempo besándose y abrazados esperando el suceso que iba a suceder el dia siguiente, en el cual iban a seguir las instrucciones que se les había dado, paso 1 hora y sin darse cuenta ya era bastante tarde, por lo cual ya debían separse e ir a sus casas respectivamente…

Gray: bueno ya es tarde es hora de irnos cada quien a su hogar mañana nos espera un dia muy agitado…

Juvia: c-claro Gray-sama….

Se despidieron con un tierno beso y se fueron tristes de despedirse y a la vez pensativos sobre lo que pasaría el dia de mañana…. Al siguiente dia Juvia se despertó se fue a dar una ducha y salio, cuando iba saliendo de su casa llevo la llave consigo, y se sento en un parque y salieron varios tipos a sus lados…..

Sujeto: vaya, vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí si no a la señorita Lockser de Fairy Tail, o mejor dicho a la traidora, nunca estuviste deacuerdo con nuestras acciones, y decidiste huir y no seguiste nuestra idiologia, varios de nosotros te odiábamos y aprovechamos las ordenes de Phamtom-sama para saldar nuestras propias cuentas….

Juvia: lo que ustedes hacen en ningún mundo es correcto, en que mundo seria correcto matar, robar y aprovecharse de los demás…..

Sujeto: de que hablas si asi es el mundo actual, ahí lugares que aun que no se hace tan literal se mata, roba y se aprovechan de los demás sin que nadie se de cuenta dentro de lo que las leyes cabe, asi es el mundo actual, debes despertar y entregarte para que se te de tu castigo y luego podras vivir tranquilamente siguiendo esos tontos ideales tuyos…aun que si debo ser sincero te envidio por pensar que el mundo tiene sus cosas buenas… aun que no sea cierto….

Juvia: …. Jamas estare deacuerdo.. pero Juvia ira, ella quiere que la dejen en paz.

Sujeto: bien dicho –se rie pensando que esta había caído en la trampa-

Se la llevaron silenciosamente todo el camino, hasta llegar a Phamtom y la encerraron en una habitación….

Sujeto: espera quieta tu castigo y talves no te pase nada malo…..

Mientras tanto en Magnolia Gallel estaba dirijiendose a aquel parque, a ver si ya el plan había comenzado su curso y al ver la silla desocupada con una marca lo supo y dio un silbido dando le el aviso a los demás, que rondaban cerca, gallel se fue corriendo a buscar a un tipo de Phamton.

Gallel: -corriendo- "maldición cuando necesitas uno es mas fácil hayar una aguja en un pajar" ah –sacandolo de sus pensamientos vio a un tipo de Phamtom y se dirijio a golpearle- ¡justo lo que necesito!

De esta manera Gallel y el sujeto empezaron a pelear para mala suerte del sujeto Gallel no era nada débil lo que le estaba facilitando la victoria pero justo cuando ya iba a ganar, tal y como se lo esperaba llegaron los refuersos y no eran tres ni cuatro eran muchos, unos veinte o talves mas, si esa fuera una pelea normal Gallel se habría puesto a pelear sin importar cuantos fueran pero el plan decía que debía dejar ganarse e ir preso para encontrarse a Juvia por "concidensia"…. Asi Gallel se dejo vencer y se lo llevaron a Phamtom y lo encerraron cerca de Juvia, cuando el iba pasando y vio donde la tenían encerrada hizo un sonido por el cual el sabia que ella reconocería que era un silbido que el usualmente utilizaba cuando iba a visitarla, lo cual ella al oir el silbido supo que todo iba según lo planeado…pero Phamtom llamo a que trajeran a Juvia y a Gallel con el los cuales iban atados sin decir palabara llegaron a la habitación donde estaba aquel ser que ambos odiaban.

Phamtom: Juvia, Gallel los había estado buscando por su traición a mi, pero eso de la traición no era mas que una escusa, sere directo, Juvia dame la llave y la caja de lo que tus padres te dejaron al morir y saldrán ilesos de esto y Phamtom Lord no los molestara de nuevo….

Gallel: Juvia no se lo des, incluso si se lo das nos hara algo….

Phamtom: ¡CALLATE GALLEL! Me decepcionas eras el mas obediente de los dos y ahora niegas mis deseos, talves debería motivarte para que seas obediente – a lo que sonríe malvadamente dio una señal a uno de los chicos a lo lejos y llamo a alguien, y uno de los chicos se acerca con un arma-

Juvia: Juvia les dara la caja y la llave asi que por favor no lastime a Gallel-kun….

Phamtom: bien hecho Juvia…Gallel-kun deberías aprender de ella…-juvia entrega la llave y la caja; Phamtom abre la caja con una gran risa malvada de satisfacción y al abrirla- ¿Qué es esto?

Juvia: lo que le dejaron sus padres a Juvia….

Phamtom: ¿me estas tratando de tomar el pelo? Son 2 diarios y 3 fotos ¿Dónde esta el dinero que tus padres te dejaron? –amenazandola con un arma- ¿Dónde lo escondiste?

Juvia: Juvia no le esta tomando el pelo a nadie sus padres le dejaron esas dos cosas a Juvia para que Juvia los conociera y viviera feliz y pudiera seguir viviendo, sabiendo como son sus padres y que la amaban es la mejor herencia que le podían dar a Juvia…..

Phamtom: ¡TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO SI NO ME DAS ESE DINERO AHORA! Te acoji todos estos años con el único propósito de aprovecharme de ti y el dinero de tus padres y ahora eso no existe ¡TE MATAREEEE! Como a todos los que están aquí que no son útiles ni me dan lo que quieren, son solo mis muñecos…

Una silueta con un peli negro y un albino cerca

Gray: lamento darte la mala noticia abuelo pero no lograras eso –se acerca caminando-

Phamtom: tu ¿que haces ahí parado? as algo ¡detenlo!

Lyon: lo lamento pero yo soy de su bando…..

Phamtom: -reacciona y activa una alarma, rie- ahora nadie saldrá de aquí con vida, pronto vendrán todos los de afuera y los mataran...-se dirije a la puerta y la abre, hacia el se dirije un peli rosado-

Natsu: lo lamento abuelito pero tus secuases escucharon la conversación de adentro y te abandonaron por que tu los habias abandonado desde el principio, y dime ahora que haras –sonrie-

Phamtom: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo escucharon?

Gray: Juvia, enseñale….-ella saca a mostrar un micrófono portátil, que tenia en su ropa escondidas-

Phamtom: ¿pero como es esto posible?

Makarov: veraz Phamtom, cuando Juvia me enseño que sus padres le habían dejado esos diarios y fotos, me alegre mucho por que se nota que sus padres la amaban, pero me di cuenta que la persona de la que hablo su madre en la carta eras tu Phamtom –a lo que Juvia reacciono- tu estabas enamorado de ella, y no soportaste que ella no te amara, y quisiste causarle daño a su hija como ella te lo causo a ti, pero te resulto mal, por que no le dejaron dinero sino algo mas valioso por si mismo el amor, cuando me di cuenta de esto idee el plan veras cuando Gallel fue a atacar al miembro de Phamtom era un miembro real pero cuando el llamo a sus secuases eran mis chicos de Fairy Tail quienes derrotaron a tus chicos y se hicieron pasar por tus chicos, Gray y Lyon colocaron las bocinas y cuando tus chicos se despertaron escucharon que tu los utilizabas por medio de las bocinas y te abandonaron, ese era nuestro plan, entregate Phamtom…

Phamtom: era de esperarse de ti Makarov, pero ya no me engañaran mas, las bocinas ahora están desconectadas y no me puedes inculpar del crimen por que no tienes las evidencias, asi que solamente me retirare…. –rie sarcástico- si yo mate a Silver y a Sora Lockser y nadie me puede hacer nada por eso –se va-

Makarov: Phamtom, cobarde, ¿ahora que haremos? ….

Ven como Phamtom sale por la salida trasera….

Phamtom: me Sali con la mia y algún dia me vengare de ti Juvia Lockser como con tus padres –rie malévolamente y se percata que ahí gente ahi-

Policías esperándolo afuera…. El intenta huir pero no lo logra por que Fairy Tail esta ahí detrás de el esperándolo…

Makarov: ¿encerio pensaste que las bocinas estaban apagadas? O ¿Qué podrias salir sin pagar por todo? –rie- almenos confesasre tus crímenes Phamtom y frente a los policías –rie-

Se acercan un grupo de policías a arrestarlo, el trata de huir pero los policías lo retienen; el forcejea pero no logra nada y los policías se lo llevan a encarcelar…

Makarov: muy bien todos vamos a festejar….

Chicos de Phamtom: ¿Qué pasara ahora con nosotros?, no tenemos a donde ir

Makarov: de que hablan de hoy en adelante serán parte de Fairy Tail, claro dederan dejar esas conductas de ladrones y malos pensamientos, que no acepto a personas asi en mi colegio que ahora es también escuela y orfanato….

Levy: me pregunto de donde ira a sacar los recursos para pagar eso….

Aries: y los profesores….

Todos solo sonríen y festejan esta gran ocasión…..que en ese momento no es hora de pensar en dineros, todos se fueron alegres a festejar en Fairy Tail excepto Juvia quien miraba aquel colegio con nostalgia y miraba los diarios con gran alegría…

Gray: ya todo acabo, es hora de que tu también sigas con tu vida adelante Juvia….

Juvia: si Gray-sama Juvia seguirá su consejo y mantendrá su promesa….

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un calido beso, donde ambos se abrazaron y tomaron las manos para ir a festejar con los demás del gremio….dandole asi fin al capitulo 6

Autora: nos falta solo un capitulo donde se resolverá todo lo pendiente, tendrá mucho gruvia y sera publicado mañana espero que les haya gustado mi fic, les agradesco que se tomen de su tiempito para leer esete fic que es un poco raro y inexperto pero con esto y otro cap mas acaba mi primer fic; como siempre espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y demás….


	7. Siempre Juntos

Capitulo 7: Siempre Juntos.

Después de que todo acabo y todos se fueron al gremio todos quedaron con la duda de como Phamtom no se había dado cuenta que aquel aparato seguía encendido, a fin de cuentas se escucharía alto todo lo él dijera, a lo que el director les tuvo que explicar.

Makarov: chicos ya que varios de ustedes, me lo preguntaron les aclarare; aquel aparato estaba apagado; solo que nuestra mira fue inteligente y lo agarro y se lo llevo cerca de los policías para así ponerlo en un volumen prudencial, por eso, aquel aparato había cambiado de lugar, Mira se movió rápido y cuando ella llego Phamtom admitió su delito; justo a tiempo…

Levy: ¡esa es nuestra Mira!

Lucy: ¡que inteligente Mira!

Erza: ¡estoy muy orgullosa!

Levy: pero que hombre más malvado ese Phamtom al hacerle eso a todos los chicos que acogió, solo por puro interés.

Lucy: y no solo eso, sino que los utilizo es una persona que me alegro de no haber conocido después de todo era un malvado.

Lyon: que extraño ¿Dónde están Juvia y Gray?

Mira: seguramente teniendo su rato de amor…-lo mira malvadamente-

Lyon: ¿Qué?

Mira: ah que lindo te ves celoso Lyon…

Lucy: no juegues con los pobres sentimientos del pobre...

Levy: Lucy tiene razón eres mala Mira-san...

Mira: ¿eso piensan? – las tres se ríen-

Erza: hablando de ellos ahí vienen…

Todos los ven entrar muy juntos, a lo que todos saben lo que significa aquello…

Lyon: Gray ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Gray: a ti que te importa –empezando pelea-

Todos ríen y empiezan a pasar un buen rato unos con otros, cuando de repente se acerca una peli negra a Gray y lo abraza…

Juvia: -celosa queriendo matar a la chica- "¿quién es? ¿Por qué abraza a Gray-sama?"

Gray: ¿Ultear? ¿Qué haces aquí? Quita tus manos de mí ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Ultear: como que hago aquí estaba preocupado, veraz Makarov me conto lo que sucedía, estaba preocupada tu ni Lyon me cuentan nada.-siente como un aura del mal (Juvia) la ve con celos - -se ríe- ¿Quién es esa chica?

Gray: Juvia…

Ultear: -reconoce el nombre- ahhhh Juvia me han hablado de ti –se acerca a ella para susurrarle en el odio- Juvia, Gray está enamorado de ti –a lo cual Juvia se sonroja-

Cana: que linda pero ya todos lo sabemos –grita- Gray está enamorado de Juvia… -nadie reacciono-

Gray: -se enoja y apena- ¡CALLATE! –Grito-

Cana: pero no lo niegas, además ya todos lo sabíamos era muy obvio, mira oye Natsu ¿qué piensas sobre Juvia y Gray?

Natsu: -vuelve a ver- que se gustan es obvio.

Cana: lo ves y para que Natsu sepa significa que has sido muy obvio Gray…

Natsu: oye ¿a que te refieres con eso Cana?

Cana: a que eres un gran tonto y despistado, porque ¿quieres pelear rosadito?

Natsu: Claro no me importa que seas mujer...

Lucy: no Natsu estamos festejando, no empezaras una pelea menos con una chica.

Elfeman: Lucy tiene razón si de verdad eres un hombre no debes golpear una mujer así como así...

Cana: como sea, Gray cuídala como todos ha tenido una vida difícil….

Gray: lo se….

Cerca se ve a Lyon y Ultear invadiendo el espacio de la peli azul haciéndole preguntas…

Lyon: ¿Por qué el y no yo?

Ultear: ¿Cuándo empezaron?

Gray: -se dirige hacia ella- déjenla en paz

Ultear: pero aún me falta por preguntar…

Gray: vámonos Juvia estos tipos son molestos….

Se Juvia a juvia quien solo asiente y quiere estar a solas con Gray-sama… se la lleva a la azotea donde todo entre los dos había empezado…

Juvia: Gray-sama gracias por salvar a Juvia…"como siempre Gray-sama es muy amable y salvo a Juvia otra vez"

Gray: ni que lo digas no soporto ver a Lyon cerca de ti me enoja…

Juvia: Gray-sama…..Gray-sama perdone el atrevimiento de Juvia pero quien era esa chica que lo abrazo y le dijo aquello –empezó a jugar con sus dedos y se sonrojo por lo que recordó-

Gray: una amiga mía, diría que es más como una hermana para mi "hermana, esta palabra me trae recuerdos" –se ríe para sí mismo por lo pensado-

Juvia: ya veo como Juvia y Gallel – se llena de alivio y alegría-

Gray: si algo así….

Juvia: Juvia está feliz, ella pensó otra cosa…

Mientras tanto dentro del colegio…

Lucy: y dime Levy ¿cuándo le dirás a Gallel que te gusta?

Levy: -se sonroja- no me gusta es solo que….

Lucy: solo que ¿Qué? –Ríe- vamos Levy no me lo puedes ocultar soy tu mejor amiga lo sé bien…

Levy: Lu-chan…..no lo sé….

Todos adentro estaban pasándola bien; ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, cuando Lyon fue a donde estaba la feliz pareja sonriéndose, cual si fuera la primera vez que se ven

Lyon: Gray que te quede claro no me rendiré hasta haberlo dado todo por Juvia.

Gray: me parece, si no fuera así no serias tu Lyon.

Juvia: Lyon-kun, Gray-sama… hacer esto por Juvia "kyaaaa Gray-sama y Lyon—kun se pelearan por el amor de Juvia, obviamente ganara Gray-sama y se quedaran juntos y tendrán muchos hijos, y vivirán felices kyaaaa Gray-sama juvia no sabe si aguantara tantos hijos..."

Gray: tranquila esto es entre los dos, además te prometí que estaremos siempre juntos y eso no cambiara –le brinda una sonrisa pícara con la que la peli azul se sonroja hasta mas no poder-

Lyon: maldito –se va-

Gray: Juvia, el domingo, ammm ¿qué te parece si vamos a darnos una vuelta?

Juvia: -jugando con sus dedos- C-Claro Gray-sama….

Gray: bien entonces será así –le sonríe y se besan tiernamente-

Y entre besos, abrazos y conversaciones entre Juvia y Gray, fiesta dentro de Fairy Tail y todos felices, excepto por Lyon se pasó el tiempo y se hizo tarde respectivamente todos se fueron a sus casas, Gray y Juvia se despidieron aun cuando no querían despedirse frente a la casa de Juvia, y así acabaron las tragedias para la pobre Juvia ya finalmente era feliz, al siguiente se fue al colegio y paso todo el día con sus amigas y Gray-sama, almorzando con su amado la pobre aun sentía mucha pena de todo lo que sucedía con este ya fueran besos, citas, abrazos todo la sonrojaba y la hacía pensar en exceso así manteniéndola ilusionada, así de esta manera paso la semana y llego el domingo el día de la su cita con Gray sin darse cuenta, la peli azul se alisto muy bien con un vestido de botones muy bonito y en lugar de sus usuales sombreros se puso una linda prensilla de mariposa en sus cabellos, de esta manera fue al lugar donde debía verse con Gray, era uno de los parques de Magnolia donde había un reloj cerca, se sentó en una banca que había libre y se dedicó a esperar a su amado.

Juvia: "¿será que Juvia llego muy temprano? Bueno solo le queda esperar a Gray-sama" –esperando paciente-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gray….

Ultear: Gray despierta….

Gray: ahhhh no molestes -medio dormido-…-se despierta de golpe- espera ¿qué hora es?

Ultear: van a ser las 12 del día ¿por qué preguntas?

Gray: MIERDA –grito levantándose de golpe y alistándose lo más rápido posible-

Ultear: ¿Qué pasa?

Gray: tenía una cita con Juvia a las 11 ¡MIERDA! –corriendo haciendo todo lo más rápido posible-

Ultear: ¿Qué? Apúrate….

Gray: -se alisto lo más rápido posible y se fue corriendo- "que día para quedarme dormido, todo porque ese maldito Natsu me llamo a preguntarme cosas, ya ni me acuerdo ni que me pregunto" –corriendo lo más rápido posible- llegue ahora donde estas –la ve- Juvia –se dirige hacia ella-

Juvia: Gray-sama –feliz de verlo después de haberlo esperado por hora y media- Juvia llego muy temprano estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

Gray: no más bien yo llegue tarde lo lamento, me alegra que me hayas esperado, Juvia ven vamos

Juvia: si Gray-sama –le brinda una dulce sonrisa la cual lo sonroja un poco-

Van caminando y como hace un día caluroso Gray compra dos helados, ambos de chocolate, y le da uno a Juvia, está feliz lo acepta, se van caminado comiendo helado, y se van a sentar en cierto lugar conocido, Juvia se va a lavar las manos que se las lleno de dulce cuando de repente gray escucha unos murmullos en los arbustos...

Sujeto: maldito Gray…. ¿por qué lo escogió a él y no a mí?

Sujeto 2: y me pregunto de nuevo ¿cómo termine metida en esto?

Sujeto 3: ya me puedo ir no quiero volver a pasar por esta situación….

Gray: "esto es un deja vu….estas voces son…. Ya veo pero ¿qué hacen aquí?"

Sujeto: esperen donde esta gray –empiezan a buscar-

Sujeto 3: vean ahí viene Juvia….

Gray: si y ¿se ve muy bien verdad?

Sujeto 3: si se ve muy bien, eh espera… -lo vuelven a ver los tres-

Gray: ¿puedo saber que hacen aquí? Y ¿Por qué me espían a mí y a Juvia? –le hace una señal a Juvia para que se dirija a donde el está-

Juvia: -se dirige hacia el- ¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?

Gray: mira a quienes encontré espiándonos otra vez…..y se trajeron a uno nuevo...

Juvia: ¡ah! ¿Lyon-kun? ¿Levy-san? ¿GALLEL-KUN? –sorprendida y Gallel y Levy le hacen señal de saludo a juvia-

Levy: h-hola Juvia-chan…. Ah pasado tiempo… un día tal vez… -preocupada-

Gray: y bien respondan a mi pregunta –replico-

Lyon: solo pasábamos por aquí y los vimos juntos…

Gray: claro pasaban por aquí, escondidos entre los arbustos….

Levy: claro….

Gallel: te seré sincero iba paseando en este parque y me tope a Levy y empezamos a charlar y nos encontramos a Lyon quien los iba siguiendo, cuando le dijimos que los dejara en paz, de alguna manera terminamos acompañándolo….

Lyon: Gallel serás traidor ya se por qué Phamtom te hizo lo que te hizo…

Levy: -se ríe preocupada- "espero que no peleen"

Gray: ya veo por favor no nos sigan más lo que hagamos o no Juvia y yo no es asunto suyo –refriéndose a Lyon-

Galle: lo ves Levy yo me voy –se va-

Levy: espérame Gallel-kun –se va detrás de el –

Gray: y ¿tu Lyon?

Lyon: de hecho yo estaba huyendo de Cheria cuando los vi juntos y los empecé a seguir…. Me quedare oculto un rato más…

Gray: ya veo… vamos Juvia dejemos a él con sus problemas…-se va-

Juvia se despide respetuosamente de Lyon y se va junto con gray, mientras que van pasan por aquel almacén donde se habían quedado encerrados y se sonríen y se besan al recordar aquello, que en aquel momento ambos estaban inseguros de lo que les respondería el otro y que en un momento de valor Gray se había declarado, siguieron caminando, y se tropezaron con la persona que los había salvado, le saludaron de lejos y siguieron caminado, agarrados de la mano, salieron del parque y llegaron a donde era Phamtom Lord y juvia sonrió cálido y agradeciéndole a Gray por haber estado con ella en aquel momento se besaron tiernamente y se quedaron frente un rato en silencio recordando todo, se fueron de allí y se dirigieron al colegio de Fairy Tail aquel lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez donde comenzó todo, donde se hablaron por primera vez, donde comieron juntos por primera vez, donde se habían juntado por obra del engañoso destino, donde aceptaron a Juvia sin importar su pasado ya que todos tenían uno, donde ella iba a estar junto a Gray hasta que se graduarán y tal vez más tiempo ya que este colegio también tenía una sede de universidad ahí ambos sabían o más bien presentían que sin importar donde terminaran su relación seguiría, lo que sentían por el otro era muy real y fuerte, y que estarían siempre juntos ante estos pensamientos ambos en silencio solo se volvieron a ver y se sonrieron, se abrazaron cálidamente y después de decir el nombre del otro solo se besaron cálidamente sabiendo que de ahora en adelante que el destino que los había unido, ellos no se iban a separar, se quedaron de la mano viendo aquel lugar que los unió, y en el que pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos sin importarles lo que Lyon hiciera o intentara hacer ambos sabían que este en algún momento se rendiría, así dándose un beso se dirigieron a una tienda donde gray compro dos sortijas y un broche para el pelo de Juvia.

Gray: los broches se te ven mejor que los sobreros.

Juvia: ¡¿enserio?! Si Gray-sama lo piensa Juvia los usara siempre...

Gray: claro que lo pienso, toma –dándole una sortija-

Juvia: ¿un anillo? ¿Dónde se lo debe poner Juvia?

Gray: donde desees –poniéndose el de el sin que lo vieran en el dedo anular izquierdo-

Juvia: ah sí es así –sonrojada- Juvia se lo pondrá aquí – se lo pone en el dedo anular izquierdo- es el mejor lugar….

Sonriéndose ambos salieron del lugar ambos sabían que aquel anillo representaba su promesa que nada iba a separar, ambos se alejaron agarrados de la mano, terminando así esta historia de amor con una pareja feliz mente junta y sin nada más que temer, dejándolos así siempre juntos…

FIN…

Autora: Gracias por leer les agradezco que hayan leído esta historia, sé que es extraña, pero con que se hayan tomado el tiempo en considerar si leerla o no soy feliz, y aún más feliz si les gusto y la leyeron, bueno esta es la despedida de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios,

Gracias por leer…


End file.
